Diary of Katherine Hart
by Katherine Skylar Hart
Summary: The diary of Katherine Hart, where she writes what happened her day, how she feels about something that's happened, and where she writes her secrets. This is in connection with You're Still With Me the story that I wrote. Read about Katherine's life in her own words from when she was a twelve year old right up until she died. Find out her true connection with the Hart Family
1. Disclaimer

Hey Guys,

This story has connection to You're Still With Me. As this is the Diary of Katherine Hart, Where she writes down her feels, whats happened in her life and all of secrets, find out what she was really feeling when she lost the four most people in her, her father Tito Hart, her "big brother" Owen Hart, The British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith and The Loose Cannon Brian Pillman.

I do not owen Owen Hart, Brian Pillman, Davey Boy Smith, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Christian, Chris Jericho or Matt Hardy, all right go to WWE, Martha Hart and the Hart wrestling Family. I only own Katherine, Drew and Erin. No Copyright was intended

Happy Reading Guys


	2. July 7th 1997

_**July 7th 1997**_

_Dear Diary, _

_Yesterday was an amazing day, and one that I will remember for a long time to come. My dad took me to Calgary, Alberta, Canada at the request of my big brothers, Bret and Owen, to see the WWF PPV In Your House: Canadian Stampeed. When we got there, Owen came out from backstage coursing chaos as normal, all just to come and get me and my dad. He gave me a piggie back all the way to the locker room with my dad leading the way. _

_When we got there, there were three other kids there, Owen put me down and gave me this huge hug and a kiss on the cheeck, and then Bret did the same. I really am the luckiest girl in the world, especially with a dad like mine, he agrange for my Birthday two years ago that I get to personally meet my favourite wrestlers, Owen Hart, Bret Hart, Brian Pillman, Jim Neidhart and Davey Boy Smith, they formed the anti American Hart Foundation now. Anyway I was introduced the the three others kids there, there was Natalya Neidhart who was the daughter of Jim Neidhart, David Hart Smith the son of Davey Boy Smith and Tyson Kidd who is a close family friend of the Hart family. _

_Owen being his normal self suddenly said "Lets take a picture of this moment, the Hart Foundation with our biggest fans" Bret gave my dad a camera, where as Jim stood with Natalya, Davey stood with David, Brian was with Tyson making him laugh, and I was between my two big brothers, all of us had huge smiles on our faces. It must have been funny my dad was laughing when he took the photo. After that we said our goodbyes until the end of the show. _

_The matches were all exellent, but the one I remember the most was the last one, Hart Foundation vs Stone Cold Steve Austin, Leigon of Doom, Goldust and Ken Shamrock. I remember that for many reasons, when the American team came out, I jumped and waved my Canadian flag around, and the roof was blown of when the Hart Foundation came out one at the time. _

_That Match was just Epic (i'm not sure if that is a word) Owen was hurt and taken backstage for medical treatment, then Bret got revenge but attacking Stone Cold, doing the figure four around the ring post, Stone Cold was then recluctently taken backstage for medical treatment. Stone Cold came back down nearer the end of the match and was brawling with Bret, he was going to do the Sharpshooter on Bret, when Owen came back and saved Bret, then he was tagged in as the legel man, Stone Cold was distracted by the Hart family in the audience, when Owen came from behind, pinning him 1, 2, 3, Owen won the match for the Hart Foundation and Canada. _

_After the match the entire Hart family went in the ring, Bruce, Keith, Diana, Natalya, Helen, David, Tyson, Stu, Martha (Owen's Wife), Oje and Athena (Owen's Kids), Julie (Bret's Wife), Blade, Jade, Alexandra and Dallas (Bret's Kids). Owen came over and gave me a hug and then picked me up and took me in the ring, where Bret and Owen put me on their shoulders, I had the biggest smile ever, they always told me I was part of the wrestling family and they proved it to everyone by taking me into the ring with their family. No one in the Hart family asked questions they just smiled, it was they knew who I was some how. _

_Anyway that it for now, I will write more tomorrow, the post and has come and my dad is shouting me to go and get my mail. No doubt letters from Owen, Bret, Davey and Brian, they always send me letters and inform me of what is going on. Jim sends them too but not as often as the other's _

_Katherine. x x x _


End file.
